Carlos Pena Jr
) |zawód = aktor, piosenkarz, tancerz |aktywność = od 2004 |piosenki = |rola = Carlos Garcia |miejsce urodzenia = Columbia}} Carlos PenaVega (ur. 15 sierpnia 1989 w Columbii) — amerykański aktor i piosenkarz. Najbardziej znany jest z roli w serialu Nickelodeon o nazwie Big Time Rush w roli Carlosa Garcii i bycia członkiem zespołu o tej samej nazwie. Wczesne życie Carlos jest synem Margarity i Carlosa Peny Sr, który urodził się w Kolumbii, w stanie Missouri, ale dorastał w Weston na Florydzie. Jego matka jest z Dominikany, a jego ojciec jest Hiszpanem. Występował w lokalnych produkcjach Grease i Człowiek z La Manchy. Będąc jeszcze w szkole średniej, Pena pojawił się w reklamach telewizyjnych dla marki Super Soaker — pistoletu wodnego, a jego wizerunek pojawił się nawet na opakowaniu zabawki. Pena studiował muzykę w Konserwatorium w Bostonie, gdy jego menedżer wezwał go na przesłuchanie do Big Time Rush. Życie osobiste Pierwszą część swojej młodości spędził w Columbia w Missouri przed przejściem do Weston, Fl. Gdy osiadł w Weston, dołączył do chóru chłopięcego i znalazł się w teatrze muzycznym. Rozwijając swoje umiejętności wokalne, studiował także grę na gitarze i fortepianie. Wkrótce potem Pena dostał stałą rolę w Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. Ponadto, wystąpił gościnnie w serialach: ER, Potyczki Amy i Summerland. Brał udział w reality show MTV Making menudo gdzie znalazł się wśród ostatnich dziewięciu zawodników starających się być w następnym Menudo. Kiedy była szansa na przesłuchanie do Big Time Rush, Pena był gotowy do rozpoczęcia pierwszego roku w Konserwatorium w Bostonie i postanowił przyjść na przesłuchanie. 4 stycznia 2014 roku poślubił Alexę Vega. Piosenki napisane przez Carlosa *Invisible *Picture This (wraz z Jamesem Maslowem) *Lost in Love *Na Na Na Filmografia *Ostry dyżur (2004) - jako Arlo Escobar *Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide (2004-2005) - jako Król Pszczół *Potyczki Amy (2005) - jako Diego Valdesera *Summerland (2005) - jako Student *Big Time Rush (2009-2013) - jako Carlos Garcia *Katelyn Tarver TV (2010) - jako on sam *Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards 2010 (2010) - jako on sam *The Bonnie Hunt Show (2010) - jako on sam *7 Secrets: Big Time Rush (2010) - jako on sam *Teen Choice Awards 2010 (2010) - jako on sam (niewymieniony) *BRAVO: Best of 2010 (2010) - jako on sam *Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade (2010) - jako on sam *Little Birds (2011) - jako Louis Estes *Nickelodeon's Worldwide Day of Play: Get Your Game On (2011) - jako on sam *Big Time Rush: Music Sounds Better with U (2011) - jako on sam *The National Christmas Tree Lighting (2011) - jako on sam *Big Time Movie (2012) - jako Carlos Garcia *Piper's QUICK Picks (2012) - jako on sam *TeenNick Halo Awards (2012) *How to Rock (2012) - jako on sam *Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards 2012 (2012) - jako on sam *81st Annual Hollywood Christmas Parade (2012) - jako on sam *Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (2013) (głos) *Marvin Marvin (2013) - jako Carlos Garcia Jako reżyser *Big Time Rush (2013) - odcinek „Big Time Tour Bus”. Ciekawostki *Twitter Carlosa Peny: @TheCarlosPena *Jego kanał YouTube: CarlosPenaTV *Ma 3 braci: Javi'ego, Antonia i Andresa Peny. *Powiedział, że dostał trzech nowych braci (Kendalla, Jamesa i Logana) *Jego imię i nazwisko: Carlos Roberto Pena Jr. *Jego data urodzenia: 15 sierpnia 1989 *Jego miejsce urodzenia: Columbia, Missouri *Jego wzrost: 5'6" (czyli 1.68 m) *Jego pseudonimy: "Los" litos, Carlitos *Ulubiony program TV: Modern Family *Ulubiony kwiat: róża *Ulubiona książka: Into The Wild *Ulubiony kolor: purpurowy *Ulubione Zwierzę: Małpa *Ulubiony zespół: Train *Ulubiony Sport: Hokej na trawie *Ulubiony Odcinek BTR jak dotychczas: Big Time Mansion *Ulubiony zespół piłkarski: Miami Dolphins *Ulubiony superbohater: Hulk *Ulubiony numer: 14 *Ulubiony program telewizyjny: The Walking Dead *Ulubiony film: Podejrzani *Ulubiona piosenka: "Slow Dance" - John Legend *Ulubione jedzenie: Wszystko z ziemniakami *Ulubione Zainteresowanie: nurkowanie *Ulubiona część ciała: Zęby *Carlos ma owczarka niemieckiego o imieniu Sydney. *Carlos ma czarny pas w taekwondo. *Nurkowanie jest jedną z największych pasji Carlosa. *Ulubionym instrumentem Carlosa do gry jest fortepian. *Carlos Pena mówi, że jest najbardziej niebezpieczny z wszystkich chłopców Big Time Rush. *Ulubione owoce Carlosa to Mango i śliwki. *Carlos mówi, że Harry Potter jest jednym z największych serii książek w historii. *Carlos lubi nosić często okulary! *Jeśli Carlos miałby wybrać między Lady Gagą, a Rihanną, wybrałby Rihannę. *Carlos uwielbia snowboard. *Carlos kocha Walentynki! *Carlos urodził się w Kolumbii, w stanie Missouri. *Był w chórze i teatrze muzycznym jako dziecko. *Carlos umie grać na gitarze i fortepianie. *Carlos jest właścicielem dżipa. *Carlos mówi, że jego ulubionym Żółwiem Ninja jest Donatello, ponieważ jego ulubionym kolorem jest fioletowy. *Pierwszy raz całował się na letnim obozie. *Jest zwariowany, jak powiedział w wywiadzie. *Mówi, że jego ulubionym pożywieniem są ryby. *Lubi nurkować *On gra na gitarze. *Carlos kocha psy. *Wyreżyserował odcinek "Big Time Tour Bus". *Carlos jest katolikiem. *Motto Carlosa to "Nigdy się nie poddawaj." *W liceum próbował swoich sił jako cheerleader. *Zapomniał portfela na swoją pierwszą randkę. *Carlos nienawidzi bałaganu. Często sprząta za chłopaków. *Potrafi grać na dudach. *Pewnego razu nagrał Logana gdy spał, a ten zemścił się na nim, zrzucając go ze sceny. *Uwielbia, gdy fani zwracają się do niego Carlitos. *Nie chciałby żeby fani go śledzili i znaleźli jego mieszkanie. *Carlos chciałby grać w broadwayowskich musicalach. *Gdyby Carlos miał wybrać żywność, jakiej się boi, byłyby to ziemniaki. *Boi się klaunów. *Jeśli miałby wybierać między zimą a latem, wybrałby lato. *Carlos denerwuje się najbardziej z całej czwórki przed koncertami. *Carlos nie umówi się z dziewczyną, której nie zaakceptują jego rodzice. *Carlos założył Twittera 6 Marca 2010. *Jednym z największych marzeń Carlosa jest zdobycie Oscara. *Jeśli miałby wybrać pomiedzy Rihanną a Lady Gagą, wybrałby Rihannę. *Złym nawykiem Carlosa jest martwienie się za innych. Kiedy widzi, że ktoś jest zmartwiony, zawsze pyta: "Wszystko w porządku?".Zawsze próbuje mu pomóc, co czasami jest denerwujące. *Pierwszą gwiazdą jaką zobaczył Carlos była Megan Fox. *Chłopcy uważają, że Carlos jest najbardziej odpowiedzialny, często nazywają go mamą zespołu, bo to on ich poucza i mówi, by byli ostrożni. *Carlos miał początkowo trudności z odróżnieniem Louisa i Nialla z 1D. *Kiedy Carlos dowiedział się, że przyjęto go do BTR, popłakał się. *Carlos urodził się tego samego dnia, miesiąca i roku co Joe Jonas. *Carlos uważa, że Kendall jest bardzo spokojny. *Bardzo często dzieci pytają Carlosa podczas koncertów dlaczego nie ma swojego kasku. *Carlos przyznał, że występ bez Kendalla (był jeden taki koncert) był naprawdę dziwny. Niektóre ciekawostki pochodzą z strony "kotek.pl". Galeria Aby przejść do galerii, kliknij tutaj. de:Carlos Pena, Jr. en:Carlos Pena Jr. es:Carlos Pena Kategoria:Aktorzy Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1989 Kategoria:Urodzeni w sierpniu Kategoria:Ekipa Big Time Rush Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Reżyserzy